


Cockiness

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron's kind of a dick in this lmao, Cock Worship, Drunk!Aaron, Learned from the best, M/M, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Sugden's a heck of a cocky bastard... with good reason, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockiness

**Author's Note:**

> Mixed THREE prompts together for this (I swear ya'll are penis crazy lmao!):
> 
> Prompt: After Chrobert marriage breakup, Chrissie is in the pub slagging Robert off, saying he wasn't that good in bed, they didn't do it all that much etc etc. Aaron can't help himself and has to correct her with what Robert is really like...
> 
> Prompt: How about some Cock Worship? Aaron to Robert or Robert to Aaron?
> 
> Prompt: Everyone in Emmerdale knows Robert Sugden is a cocky bastard but only Aaron knows he has one VERY good reason to be cocky. ;)

Adam and Aaron clinked their glasses together and downed their pints, gasping for breath when they finished as Paddy laughed at them. They were in a celebratory mood, having secured a big contract for the scrapyard earlier in the day. What Adam and Paddy didn't know though, is Aaron had another reason to celebrate - Robert and Chrissie's divorce being finalized. It wasn't like he was expecting Robert to propose and marry him instantly, but it was nice knowing his currently-secret-boyfriend (secret only because Aaron asked for them to be while he figured out the best way to tell everyone without Robert being lynched by the Dingles) was no longer tied to Chrissie in anything other than a business contract. It meant they never had that hanging over them now. Robert got somewhat of a decent settlement (not what he wanted, of course, but enough), and Aaron got the peace of mind that that chapter of Robert's life was coming to a close for sure.

 

Chas passed over the lads another pint as the door opened. Aaron's smile faded as Chrissie walked in, suited up, obviously having come back from signing the papers.

 

Chas walked over and smiled at her.

"What can I get ya?"

"The last few years of my life back?" she scoffed. "At least now it's nothing but a memory!"

Chas nodded knowingly. "All done and dusted then?"

"Yes" Chrissie smiled. "I'm officially Chrissie White again and I'm free of that scumbag for life!"

Aaron snorted silently and concentrated on the contents of his pint glass.

"Not gonna miss him?" Chas teased.

"Please." she laughed. "There's not one thing I'll miss about that man."

 

"What? Not even the..." Kerry interrupted, nosy as ever.

Chrissie grimaced and then shook her head.

"Trust me, there's not a lot to _miss_. He was very Vanilla, if you catch my drift."

Chas and Kerry laughed and Aaron just shook his head.

"What, so the man's all mouth and little in the trousers?" Kerry asked, genuinely curious.

"The man is but a boy." she teased. "And it's not like I got to see 'him' that often."

 

All the talk of Robert's manhood got Aaron in a daze... thinking of the large, thick length. The large pink head, that you could slip into your mouth with ease, swirl your tongue around lapping up the salty pre-cum that Robert seemed to overproduce. The soft texture of the skin, yet the pulsating veins Aaron loved to trace his tongue along. The litter of blonde trimmed hairs, that sat above it and the heavy balls that Aaron struggled to take both at once in his mouth.

Robert's cock was a masterpiece, a work of art. Aaron loved nothing more than the heavy weight when it's in his mouth, the way he can't help but drool when it's engulfed it down his throat. All Aaron wanted to do right now was find Robert, take him in his hand, pulling back the uncut foreskin and having him shoot his seed wherever he wanted. Let Robert fuck his mouth until he climaxed. Aaron hardly ever let Robert know just how much he wanted him, but when he was faced with his erect length, there was little he could do not to completely succumb to the older man, let him do whatever he wanted. Aaron was hungry for Robert's cock, so much so he didn't even care how weak he was for it. After all, Robert certainly knew how to use it.

 

"Robert's a lot of things, but trust me, all that swaggering around is a front. He's not got a lot to be cocky about."

 

Aaron daze was broken by Chrissie's shrill voice hitting his ears. As soon as he registered what she said, he couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Chrissie turned and glared at him, Chas watching with slight worry. Kerry leant in, practically pleading for it to kick off.

"Oh goodie, the homewrecker. Got something to say have we?"

Aaron rolled his eyes and drained his glass.

"Me and you have _very_ different accounts of Robert love."

Chrissie scoffed and turned back to the other women as Aaron continued.

"I mean, I practically had to fight him off me most of the time, felt like carrying a spray bottle with me, like keeping a dog off the sofa."

He saw her shift uncomfortably on the spot, causing him to smirk.

 

"I mean, maybe he didn't quite 'live up to expectation' cause you didn't know how to get him rock ha-"

"-Aaron, mate-" Adam interrupted, putting his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"What?!" Aaron laughed. "She's sat here slaggin' 'im off, I'm not allowed to defend the bloke?"

Adam shrugged and laughed at his best mates drunkeness, sitting back down.

"I mean, here, Vic-Vic!"

Vic appeared from the back and looked to Aaron.

"Yeah?"

"You want me to defend your brother yeah?"

"Err.. yeah?"

"Well then!" he shouted, smiling at Chrissie. "I think it's only fair I tell the truth about Robert in the sack!"

Victoria looked at him in horror.

"Ugh Aaron! What the hell are you doin'!?"

"His ex missus is sayin' he's got a small dick!"

The whole room seemed to either giggle or stand uncomfortably.

"Why don't ye tell us the truth then man!" Kerry shouted, egging him on.

"Let's just say..." Aaron smiled, giggling silently. "The guy is COCK-y for a good reason. A very _biiig_ reason!"

 "Why Aye Man!" she cheered.

Paddy shifted and got up off his seat, wrapping his arm around Aaron.

"C-c'mon Aaron, let's get you-"

"-Get off me man, I'm enjoyin' myself!"

 

Paddy shrugged and sat back down, grimacing at the conversation. Chas rolled her eyes and walked off into the backroom. Chrissie just stood, face stern as she stared at Aaron. He could see that she was busy thinking of things to say which only made him look at her smugly.

 

"Well we all know how easy it is for men to be pleased." she started, then glanced Aaron up and down. "Plus with how quick you were to drop your pants for him, seems you weren't all that fussy!"

"Well when the man was working hard to get me to drop my pants, faking breakdowns then sure, he got what he wanted. And boy, did he _want_ it! I mean, he practically burst my eardrums half the time, can't quite believe how none of ya ever heard us."

"Aaron, what the hell has got into you?" Adam laughed, surprised his friend was being so forthcoming about his sex life with Robert.

Aaron looked down and giggled. "About seven of these?" he mumbled, pointing to his pint glass.

 

"You're disgusting." Chrissie grimaced.

"Nah love, I'm honest. You can stand there and say what you want about the bloke, I'm the first to tell you he's an absolute arsehole, but to say the man ain't packin' and doesn't do it for ya, well that's just a straight up lie."

 

Robert entered the pub and suddenly felt all eyes on him. He looked across to everyone, seeing Kerry eyeing him up suspiciously, Chrissie scowling at him, Paddy looking away uncomfortably, his face a deep red and then, his obviously drunk secret boyfriend swaying on the spot with Adam propping him up, looking like he was trying to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

He shook his head slightly and looked at them all in confusion.

"What?"

 

Chrissie screamed in frustration before pushing past Robert, clipping his shoulder as she did so. Robert looked over and approached the bar.

"What's got her all wound up?"

Paddy cleared his throat before getting up and walking out as Adam stifled his giggles.

"Um.. er, well-tch-Aaron had uh.. h-he defended you. That's all I'll say."

"Over what?" he frowned.

"He gave us a very enlightening conversation pet." Kerry winked. "Let's just say your ex-lass won't be slagging off your manhood anytime soon!"

Robert blushed slightly and leant in close to Aaron.

"What did you do?"

Aaron smiled at him and patted his cheek.

"Don't you worry mate, I got ya back!"

 

Robert shook his head and laughed as Adam stood up.

"C'mon mate, let's get you in the back-"

"-Er you're not so great yourself there, why don't you get off and sort him yeah?"

Adam shrugged and walked off in search of his wife and Robert hooked his arm around Aaron and peeled him off the chair.

 

As they began walking into the back, Aaron smirked and leaned in close to Robert's ear.

"You best not be plannin' on leavin' tonight, I've got plans for you mate."

 

Robert looked at him and laughed, checking anyone was around before kissing him. Aaron unhooked himself from Robert's grasp and took hold of his hand, pulling him upstairs as quietly as he could, planning on showing him just how much he appreciated his cockiness.


End file.
